It's Blank
by Nikkinerd102
Summary: In honor of the Battle of Hogwarts 14th anniversary, this is a short story about George and how he gets along one year after the war. Not very good at summaries, so just read it, it's short.


_A little tribute to the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts; his has nothing to do with The Wrong Redhead, just a little one-chapter story. I hope you enjoy. Once again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and please review and such. Thanks for reading and I will upload to my other story soon. Oh yeah, and half view is the best!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**It's Blank**

The only reason he sat upright was because of a tree, other wise he would be lying in the middle of the large grass field. He was paralyzed with sadness and hopelessness as the sunset painting the sky different tones and shades of oranges and pinks. He was alone just as he liked it, no one to tell him to eat something or pry him to talk about what he was feeling. He was numb and in shock even though it was a year ago, nothing had changed, he wasn't able to move forward to start looking for a girlfriend, or continue at the shop, or merely get out of bed without someone else forcefulness. He had lost his other half, his brother that completed him and it seemed that no one, including his family understood that. Sure they were sad, but they were able to move on, while he was frozen reliving the same moment over and over again.

He stared at the Battle of Hogwarts memorial that his family had created. It was made of flowers, moving pictures, memorabilia, and things that reminded them of that day. There was a large picture of his twin surrounded by orange flowers that matched his bright orange hair. In the picture, his twinkling smile turns into a full on, yet silent laugh, then of course loops its self back to the smile. His deep blue eyes show no worry and smile just as big.

Tears threatening to leave George's eyes he looked away. He remembered they day they all took those pictures, while Fred's was being taken Ron's hair was turning bright pink with green strips and it was Ron's reaction which sent Fred into the deep belly laugh, the laugh that George missed so much.

Across the horizon, he saw a familiar petite, red head walking towards him. She was wearing a pair of dark wash, well fitting jeans, a knitted blue Weasley knitted, and a pair of grey flats and her hair was messy in loose curls. As she approached him, George got the strength to push him so he was sitting up straight, but still had the tree support him. She stopped in front of him, her hands dug deep into her pockets.

"May I join?" She asked.

George only nodded and she sat next to him, feet stretched out in front of her. She was silent and from what George could tell by following her gaze she was staring at the memorial as well, just as frozen as he was before. Unlike the rest of the family, she didn't ask how he was doing or if he needed anything, she just sat and did what she came out here to do, remember all the fallen. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them escape, she didn't want George to think that she face a loss greater than his. He wasn't crying, so why should she. If he was staying strong, than she doesn't have an excuse to become weak; however, George saw right through her. He patted the group right next to him and lifted up his arm to invite her closer. She gladly took that spot, not only for comfort, but for warmth as well.

His strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They both continued to stare at the memorial in silence. George enjoyed having Ginny there with him mostly cause she wasn't asking him questions or asking him to do something he couldn't do.

"It's weird, isn't it? To think it was just a year ago." George asked, finally letting some of his feelings out.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday." Ginny responded, not taking her eyes of the memorial. "It's almost like I can't move on, I can't move forward to the rest of my life just because it still haunts me."

George was slightly surprised that Ginny was saying that. She seemed honest about it, not like she was trying to get him to talk about his feelings, but it was weird for him to hear someone else was going through a similar situation. Especially since Ginny seemed too happy and completely unaffected by the war.

"I feel that exact same way." George admitted. "I feel like if I move on I'll lose him."

Ginny remained silent for a long time, she didn't know what she should says since she was told certain questions and phrases have sent George spiraling down, pushing farther away from recovery. Eventually, she came up with something.

"I'm sorry." She said simply. To her it seemed lame and unhelpful, but for George it set off a wave of emotions.

"Why did it have to be him?" He asked, his voice cracking. "It's my fault, I could've save him. I could've done something about it and he would still be alive, but because I am a complete failure, he is dead and it is because of me."

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I have heard some pretty idiotic things come out of your mouth, but that, by far, has got to be the stupidest." George was shocked; he didn't have a response to Ginny's frankness. The rest of his family was tiptoeing around his problems, but Ginny ran straight into him. "No matter how many times you relive that day in your head, he will be dead and you will be a live."

"But on that day of, I could've pushed him out of the way." George argued, but Ginny rejected all of his excuses.

"But you didn't, because no one saw it coming. And honestly setting up that scenario, wont help you or him, it'll just leave you in a rut."

"But what-" George started, but Ginny immediately cut him off.

"No, there are no 'buts', what happened, happened and you must move on. Live your life being a successful, kind, and brilliant man that Fred would've wanted you to be." Ginny said. "Besides even if you were the one that died, you wouldn't want Fred to go through what you are going through right now, right?"

George nodded. "But I wouldn't want him dead."

"I never said you wanted him dead, you just said you didn't want him suffering." Ginny said. "And depending on what you believe in, he is with the other brave and just as amazing people who fought and died a year ago." Ginny continued before George could put in a counter argument. "He sacrificed his life for you, for me, and for everyone else so that we could have a better future, a safe life. So lets not waste it moping around, wishing he was here, no lets show him that we did the right thing and live fulfilled lives that mean something, that leave something behind like all of those who fell left for us." Ginny got up and pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. She placed it in the memorial and weighed it down with a rock so it wouldn't fly away. She turned around to say one final thing to George. "I miss him a lot too, and all the others. I want to do good to prove to them that they gave life to the right person and I can't do that by regretting my actions and wishing them alive again."

Ginny walked back the direction she came in, with her hair bouncing with each step. George was still processing what Ginny said and with each word remembered, he grew more determined to move on and create something great. Her words gave him the strength to get up and follow her. He stopped at the memorial first and grabbed the note she placed under the rock. He saw he silhouette walking back to the burrow and he unfolded the parchment to see that it was completely blank. He questioned what it meant then ran after Ginny, who still hadn't made it back to the burrow.

"It's blank." George said, holding up the paper.

"What about it?" Ginny asked like the reasoning was obvious.

"It's blank." George repeated. "No writing, no pictures, nothing. What good is that? What does it mean?"

Ginny waited a little to reply to George. "Well, I know you write to Fred almost everyday, and I'm guessing the reason he hasn't written back is because he ran out of parchment."

George couldn't help but smile and run the parchment back up the hill and under the rock at the memorial. Ginny waited for him, then they continued walking to the burrow. The sun was almost set by the time they reached the back door and the house was lively. Molly had started cooking Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together and debating something that got quite loud, Bill, Charlie and Percy were there too talking to Arthur, a seat at the head of the table was saved for his mum, and where Fred normally sat, there was a girl. It was Angelina and she looked beautiful. She caught him staring and thought there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry, should I not have come?" Angelina asked as George was taking his seat. "Molly asked and I wanted a way to remember this day but I completely get if you just want to be alone. I can just go, it's-"

"No, please stay." George told her. "I would love having your company tonight."

Everyone was looking a George who looked renewed and as the food came out, for the first time he served himself a good amount, unlike his previous small portions. All around the table they eyed George, even if they had their own conversations, to make sure they were seeing correctly that he was able to keep up conversations, eat, and smile. In the middle of the meal he stood up and tapped a glass t get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. It is so nice to see our family and friends." He said specifically to Angelina, and then returned to addressing the whole group. "I want to announce that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is reopening and as we are returning, I would like to hear all suggestions and ideas about new products so we can come back to the market with a bang."

Molly was the first to speak. "That is very exciting, but sweetie, you kept on saying we."

"Right, that leads me on to me next point." George started. "I would like to ask Ginny to be my partner in crime and help me run the shop."

Surprised Ginny almost chocked on her pumpkin juice, but without hesitation she answered. "Of course!"

"Don't worry, if any of you want a job you can get one too." George reassured everyone, but he knew they had their own plans. "Except for you Ron."

The table busted up laughing, an over reaction in George's mind because the joke was not one of his funniest, but still he appreciated their effort.

They went back to eating and having a good time. By the end of the night everyone left, but Angelina left with a job at the shop and a date with George the following week. George slept soundly for the first time in a long time and dreamed of Fred's reply to all of his letters.

_ Dear Georgie/the less attractive twin, _

_Thank you for all of your letters and know I enjoyed reading every one. I am happy to hear that you are reopening the joke shop with Ginny and Angelina. I hope that you continue to live happily and make people laugh. I miss you so much and think about you everyday, but you'll be happy to hear that the food here is just as good (don't tell her, but it might even be better!) than mum's. You didn't kill me and even if you did go back in time to save me, I wouldn't want it the other way. You deserve the brilliant life ahead of you that I know you will have. So make the best of it! _

_ Until we meet again, _

_ Freddie _

_ PS Tell Hermione I say thanks for the parchment. _


End file.
